


Used and Lonely

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to spell sex noises, Little Blood Warning, M/M, Peter and Tony are Uncle and Nephew, Sex, Starkercest, Tony and May are siblings, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter knows this is wrong, knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he can’t stop. He wants to but he can’t.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Used and Lonely

Peter knows this is wrong, knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he can’t stop. He wants to but he can’t.

Tony guides him further down on his cock until Peter’s ass meets the tops of his thighs. Peter shivers bodily and lets out a small puff of air, Tony smirks softly before petting down Peter’s spine. Peter rocks forward gently, slowly until the slight burn fades and is replaced by pleasure.

“Are you okay baby?” Peter leans into Tony’s chest and nods as he mouths at Tony’s collarbone.

Tony grows impatient with Peter’s small swivels and takes control, grabbing Peter’s hips making Peter gasp and throw his head back at the rough grip. Tony thrusts hard jostling Peter who loses his grip on Tony’s shoulder and slips back until he’s almost bent backwards, Peter’s hair brushing Tony’s knees.

“Ah, ahh, ahhhhhh.” Peter chokes as Tony changes the position, standing up and letting Peter hang upside down, his hands coming to hold himself up so he doesn’t hit his head.

Tony fucks him like that until Peter gets woozy and smacks at Tony’s hand to let him up, Tony hefts him up until Peter’s wrapped around his torso like a koala. Peter gets a head spin and feels blood drip down his nose from the sudden movement Tony notices and wipes the blood across Peter’s cheek smearing the red prettily.

“Fuck you look so wrecked baby.” Peter smiles all teeth and licks at Tony’s top lip.

It’s a weird mixture of sweat and blood but Peter doesn’t really care, not when Tony’s making his guts mush with each thrust.

Peter gets close quickly when Tony’s left hand leaves his hip and curls around his windpipe, thumb going to the artery under his jaw hinge. It makes Peter cum untouched as soon as Tony digs in, he moans and drools as Tony presses harder making spots appear in his eyes.

“Love you Uncle Tony.” Peter cries out causing Tony to moan and cum.

It wets his insides deliciously, making his ass clench as Tony gives a few half hearted thrusts. Peter’s eyes flutter shut as warmth encases him when Tony lays them down on Peter’s bed, they lay like that for a couple of minutes before Tony pulls out.

“C’mon kiddo, better get you cleaned up before May gets back.” Peter whines and shakes his head.

“Wanna keep your cum inside me.” Tony snorts and rubs a hand down Peter’s side, until his thick fingers come to his hole, they push in and Peter grunts at the sensation.

“Yeah you do, cause your my slut aren’t you baby?” Peter nods.

Tony rubs his other hand over Peter’s cheek, Peter’s eyes open softly to stare at Tony who’s staring down at him with loving brown eyes, ones to match his own.

“I love you.” Peter whispers.

“I love you too Pete.” They kiss then break apart when they hear the front door open.

“Peter? Tony? I’m home.” May calls out.

Tony frowns gives one last parting kiss before collecting his clothes and sneaking out of Peter’s room, leaving him feeling used and lonely.


End file.
